Legacy
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Boruto and Sarada head out to fight the wars in the north. After discovering that the fight is extremely bloody and horrible for both sides. They decide to focus their attention into fixing the rivalry between the two kingdoms. However, they find out that it's a lot worse, twisted and terrible then it actually is.


Chapter 1

"The world as we know it ceases to exist. The beasts that roamed the shinobi world roam no longer and the land is once again in peace thanks to these brave individuals. Uzumaki Naruto, the young man that once held the Kyuubi within him, ultimately deciding on destroying it. The Hokage of the world famous Konoha village, values the strength of his friends and with it can overcome anything. Uchiha Sasuke, a talented shinobi regarded as the strongest with only Naruto inches behind. He led a life of darkness until accepting his true destiny. Their names echo in the history of this world but when evil is vanquished, good perishes soon after as the two men join their beasts in the ultimatum that decides the fates.

However…

Their descendent's live on. Boruto "Bolt" Uzumaki and Sarada "Salad" Uchiha continue their tales. Will they be able to live up to the standards of their fathers? Will they push the boundaries of their strength to be even greater? Or is this the end of the heroes legacies? Will the new perilous enemies regain the golden age they once obtained?

!_!

"Sarada, did you grab your lunch?" An middle aged woman walks out the kitchen holding a brown paper bag. On the middle of her forehead was a mark that resembled the likes of the late Tsunade. What made it different was that the purple gem is missing and instead it leaves a mark for those to see what she used to have. The gem is laying down six feet under in Konoha cemetery along with the other remains of the late Sasuke, "Sarada, are you listening?"

"Yes mom…" The girl came out soon after. Her hand reaches for the bag and when she pulls to receive it, she felt a light tug that restrained her. Sakura stared at her. She expected a lot more from a girl she raised by herself, "Sarada…"

Sarada rolled her eyes but managed a smile, "Thanks mom. Now I really need to go and meet the guys. They're waiting for me."

"You keep yourself out of trouble. Boruto may be the son of the late Hokage but he's not impenetrable. You cause too much trouble, the guards won't take too kindly to it." Sakura spoke. Her face turned a little sour when she spoke of the guards. They are a military group from King Hamru, a noble from way up north. Apparently, since the death of their two strongest ninja's, the young king, at the time, decided to launch a full on assault at Konoha. The other villages took no part because of their relationship with the other kingdoms up north. If two shinobi realms caught on a full head to head battle, the casualties will be plenty.

And after the recent shinobi wars, no one had the man power for another large scale battle. Konoha, suffering a lot of losses from that war was actually still in good shape. They still had strong shinobi's who're willing to put their lives on the line for the land. The war started and after several years, a peace treaty was introduced. Konohamaru, the recent Hokage was convinced by the combined Kage's to accept it.

The peace treaty consisted that Konohamaru stepped down from his role as Kage. He will still by highly regarded but Konoha will be directly under King Hamru. King Hamru will not enlist any shinobi's in Konoha nor will he interrupt international trade or anything in the likes of making laws. Konoha will be perfectly normal as is, but is required to send their own troops whenever King Hamru decides, granted, these troops can assists anyway they want to. From washing clothes to fighting tooth and nail in the battle field. The shinobi's under King Hamru, given by Konoha, will still be able to remain loyal to Konoha and in any case that King Hamru abuses his law can and will step down from their roles.

It seemed great to begin with. The power struggle between Konoha and Alteria, King Hamru's kingdom, was about even, leaning more towards Alteria. So the right choice, to avoid more death, was to accept it. Konohamaru accepted it and King Hamru immediately introduced his royal guards. They treated Konoha well and Konoha offered the same kind of hospitality. However, since a new war was brought to the north. The royal guards, and several elite Shinobi's were required to move up north to help in the battle.

Since it was mandatory for King Hamru to issue guards in Konoha via peace treaty. The guards were ill-equipped, rude, young and bold. They terrorized the streets late at night and framed countless of innocent people. Having their strongest shinobi's aiding the army up north, Konoha had nothing to stop it besides avoiding them. The women of Konoha started up a campaign to help each other from their treacherous ways but organizing that kind of work is tiring, as the proof shown in Sakura's eyes.

The ring of black bags surrounding her eyes damaged her appearance and with her gem absent, she looks her age.

Sarada smiled, nodded her head and left out the door. Sakura went to watch her leave, worriedly, "You keep safe okay?!"

"Got it mom."

!_!

"Boruto." The voice of an angel appears. Boruto opens his eyes softly, his blond hair splitting between his forehead and sagging at the side. He looked at his mother's face and was shocked beyond belief, "Mom!" Boruto crawled backwards, afraid at his mothers appearance. Her long hair frizzled and dried, her skin pale and her eyes resembling the same of Sarada's mother.

Hinata smiled gently, "We had another long night. Anyways, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for school."

Boruto resigned the new look by turning his head. He closed his eyes once more, "I don't need to go to school. You teach me everything at home. Why can't I stay home like Himawari?"

"Because you're a grown man and your father would hate me if he knew I held you back because I was scared of your well being. Your father knows a lot about you Boruto, he taught you a lot of things didn't he?"

Boruto didn't respond but slowly nodded his head. Hinata grabbed the blanket from him and folded it. She sat close to her son, touching his hair softly, "Thats why he instructed me for you to grow stronger. I don't think there's any gaurds here that can hold you back. You have a…" she tried to look for the word, "…a fire within you. Can anyone stop your fire from diminishing?"

Boruto didn't answer but he had an idea of a certain someone who could. He's fifteen right now and after three more months he would be sixteen. The army requires you sign a waver for a random draft. The village knows the 'random draft' isn't random, their purposely looking for their strongest they can find. It isn't necessarily bad, the village always preferred it that way. No reason to send a randomly weak individual into war when a strong one wants to take him or her spot.

Hinata stood up and walked outside. Her smile adding to her guess she got her son to be inspired, "Your pack lunch is at the kitchen…" Boruto didn't budge, "…Also I think I saw Sarada coming over."

His body jolted upwards quickly as he scurried to put on his clothes. Hinata laughed, trying to contain it. He spotted her and a bright red blush scattered on his face, "W-We just have something important to talk about." Naruto mumbled, looking away as he sped pass his mother to grab his lunch. He walked out the door quickly, "Cya mom." He waved, grinning.

Hinata shook her head as she waved back, "Goodbye and tell your girlfriend I said hi!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto hurriedly said before disappearing. Hinata watched until the final sight of his coat left the scene. Her smile vanished as she felt her head feeling heavy, "Not today Hinata…" she told herself, "You still have someone else to take care of." Her eyes looked over to Himawari's door before she lets out a sigh, "Leaving me with two bonehead kids…you're heartless Naruto." She closed her eyes before repairing her smile. Her eyes open once again to look up to the skies, "Thank you…" she whispered.

!_!

A/N: THATS IT, THANK YOU FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER SOON!


End file.
